coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1982 (31st March 1980)
Plot Vera tells Alf and Renee that she is delighted that Pauline Stringer has been taken on by Mike as she's on the side of the workers. Len paints old radiators to look new to make up the central heating system at No.9 and pays Eddie to do some work for him. Pauline does a timekeeping assessment, interesting Mike who sees an opportunity to sack a few people. He is disturbed to find she reads Socialist Worker. Rita sees the old radiators and Len and Eddie cover for where they're intended for. Len gives her money to go shopping and get her out of the way. Deirdre reminds Alf to get some work for her from the Town Hall. Ivy decides to use Pauline to get concessions from Mike. The Community Centre frontage has been redesigned and the whole building is undergoing decoration. Ken expects Ena to return from St Annes next week but she arrives early and can't get in as it's a new door. Elsie tells her the decorators haven't finished and she storms over to the Corner Shop to demand answers from Alf but he denies it's his responsibility. She dumps herself on Albert. Mike is annoyed when Pauline gets on with the girls when she tells them what she got for the staff at Aspinall's. She finds out that Ivy is the shop steward but Ida lets slip there was no election. Eddie is disappointed when Len only pays him £5 and he's still owed £30 from what Belshaw's owe Len. Deirdre writes to them for him to demand the sum. Ken is annoyed that Albert didn't tell him about Ena's postcard advising of her early return and offers to put her up, giving up his bed. Ivy tells Pauline that the girls want a rest room and Pauline checks with the Garments Workers' Union to see if Ivy is the official shop steward. Mike is pleased. Annie sends Fred on an errand in Jubilee Terrace. He returns late, having called into The Flying Horse where he's discovered that they have started a barbershop quartet. Pauline discovers Ivy is not on the union books. Mike gleefully tells Ivy the news and that the girls will have to hold an election to make it official. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Renee Roberts - Madge Hindle *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Bert Tilsley - Peter Dudley *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Pauline Stringer - Patricia Browning Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Baldwin's Casuals - Sewing room and office *Builder's Yard - Office and yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena Sharples is locked out. What will happen when she dumps herself on one of her neighbours? How will new factory supervisor Pauline Stringer get on with "the girls"? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 15,887,000 viewers (4th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 8th April 1998 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted an entire scene of 1'07" in Part One in the Corner Shop when Deirdre Langton reminds Alf Roberts to tout for work for her at the Town Hall and the first 21" of the scene in Part Two when Ken Barlow berates Albert Tatlock for not telling him about Ena Sharples's postcard. Category:1980 episodes